


Le Départ

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Angst, Livre V, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gauvain s'apprête à partir pour fonder son clan autonome et Galessin réalise que le jeune homme va lui manquer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Départ

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :) !

Un clan autonome. C’était la dernière mode. Il avait fallu que cet ancien lèche-pompes de Lancelot ait la folie des grandeurs pour qu’ils s’y mettent tous. Et voilà que maintenant Gauvain quittait Kaamelott avec l’autre dégénéré d’Yvain. Ils ne tiendraient pas une semaine avec leurs compétences si médiocres en combat. Galessin avait bien essayé d’apprendre les bases au prince d’Orcanie, mais le jeune homme n’était décidément pas doué dans ce domaine. De l’autre côté, c’était toujours mieux que d’être assigné à résidence pour trahison. Il ne pouvait pas s’en plaindre, il l’avait bien cherché et la sentence avait été clémente, cela aurait pu être pire. Toujours est-il que Gauvain allait partir. Il s’était arrêté au château familial pour quelques jours afin de récupérer quelques affaires, mais il partirait bientôt. 

Et déjà, pourquoi est-ce que cela l’agaçait autant ? Le prince n’était qu’un grand gamin, peureux, qui ne savait pas se battre et dont les seuls talents étaient la cuisine et s’exprimer dans un langage soutenu. Enfin… Il était aussi loyal et honnête, sensible et touchant à sa manière, gentil. Parfois Galessin se disait que Gauvain aurait été bien plus heureux s’il été né dans la basse société, sans obligation aucune envers sa famille et ce que ses membres représentaient. Il n’était pas fait pour le jeu des alliances et des trahisons, les guerres, les histoires de pouvoir et de manipulation. Le jeune homme était beaucoup plus simple et naïf, trop pour le monde dans lequel il vivait. Galessin comprit enfin. Il s’était attaché à Gauvain. Bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait pensé, surtout vu tous les soupirs qu’ils poussaient en compagnie du prince, mais il s’y était quand même attaché. Il se faisait du souci pour lui. Il voulait le protéger, ou en tout cas qu’il reste sain et sauf.

Voilà qu’il se mettait à divaguer. Non clairement, lui, Duc d’Orcanie, ancien chevalier de la Table Ronde, bras droit du roi Loth, chevalier émérite, qui n’appréciait personne, ne pouvait décemment pas tenir à Gauvain de cette façon. Mais plus il y réfléchissait plus il ne pouvait s’empêcher de constater que le jeune homme allait lui manquer. Et il ne savait pas quand il le reverrait. La situation actuelle du Royaume de Logres était un tel merdier que rien n’était sûr, dans le bon comme le mauvais sens du terme. Et voilà que le prince, celui qu’il avait surveillé à maintes reprises, celui avec qui il avait fait des concours de lancer de noyaux de cerises, celui à qui il avait sculpté un petit chevalier de bois et qu’il avait toujours, celui avec qui il avait partagé de nombreux repas au cours des années, celui qui lui avait préparé des tartes et qui l’admirait comme un héros alors qu’il n’y avait pas grand-chose à admirer, s’en allait former un clan autonome avec son compère, Yvain de Carmélide. Un autre grand gamin qui ne savait pas faire grand-chose de ces dix doigts à part râler et embarquer Gauvain dans des histoires totalement stupides. Comment comptaient-ils s’en sortir ? A la moindre embuscade par un clan ennemi ou quelque malade que ce soit, ils seraient dans de sales draps. Et Galessin n’y pourrait rien, obligé de rester là où il se trouvait. Le pire dans tout ça, c’est qu’il était sans doute le seul à se soucier de Gauvain de la sorte. Loth était bien trop occupé à préparer un autre coup fourré et sa femme, Anna… Le Duc d’Orcanie ne préférait pas y penser, mais elle n’avait jamais vraiment eu la fibre maternelle. Elle était exactement comme sa mère, Ygerne de Tintingel, mais en dix fois pire et avec des pouvoirs magiques terrifiants.  
Galessin en avait assez de toute cette histoire. Il se sentait impuissant. Il finit de boire le vin qu’il s’était servi dans un gobelet avant de le jeter dans un excès de colère qu’il ne comprenait pas totalement. Qu’ils soient tous maudits pour laisser partir de la sorte ce garçon qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. 

Soudain, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Quand il vit son visiteur, sa gorge se noua.

« J’ai entendu du bruit. Est-ce que tout va bien, seigneur Galessin ? » Demanda Gauvain.

« Euh, oui, oui, c’est rien. »

« Vous m’en voyez rassuré. » Gauvain sourit, avant de regarder autour de lui, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose. 

« Vous vouliez quelque chose ? » Questionna le Duc d’Orcanie calmement.

Le prince d’Orcanie le regarda pris au dépourvu, comme s’il cherchait ses mots.

« Et bien je… Je voulais vous dire au revoir. Avant que je ne parte fonder mon clan autonome. Je pars demain dès l’aube. »

« Ah. Et bien… Au revoir je suppose. » Fit Galessin, souhaitant écourter ces adieux, lui qui n’avait aucune envie de voir le jeune homme partir.

« Je… » Commença Gauvain avant de s’arrêter. « Ce n’est pas important, pardonnez-moi. Prenez soin de vous seigneur Galessin. »

« Vous aussi. »

Et le jeune homme s’en alla, non sans regarder par-dessus son épaule pour voir que le Duc n’avait toujours pas refermé sa porte. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de la tête afin qu’il poursuive, l’intimant à partir, et Gauvain poursuivit sa route. Galessin aurait aimé lui dire plus. Mais il n’avait pas pu et claqua sa porte.  
Et si Galessin avait trop bu c’était seulement parce qu’il avait été fatigué. Et s’il avait balancé son gobelet une nouvelle fois, c’était seulement parce qu’il avait trop bu. Et s’il était monté jusque sur les remparts aux premières heures du jour pour voir partir Gauvain, c’était simplement par hasard, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Mais pas du tout parce qu’il allait lui manquer.


End file.
